Patch Notes: Version 1.88A
Dark Age of Camelot Test Version 1.88a Release Notes Bounty Rewards and Vista Compatibility February 15, 2007 This patch begins version 1.88. In this version we plan on focusing significantly on revamping the archery system. The team is currently in the internal implementation phase for the archery revamp, but it is not yet ready for Pendragon testing. The new archery system will be rolled to Pendragon in the next few 1.88 versions. GAME CLIENT CHANGES FOR VISTA COMPATIBILITY In order to make Dark Age of Camelot Vista compatible, all files that the game client generates are now written to a user directory. By default, each user on Vista is a Standard User and only has limited access control. A Standard User does not have permissions to write to common locations, such as the root directory of the game. Therefore, we've made a few changes to the way the game handles files in order to make DAOC fully Vista compatible. The changes affect everyone, not just Vista users. Read on: Certain files will now be written to a new location. The location for Windows XP, Windows NT, Windows 98, Windows 98 Second Edition, and Windows 95 is: C:Documents and Settings(User)Application DataElectronic ArtsDark Age of Camelot And for Vista: C:Users(User)AppDataRoamingElectronic ArtsDark Age of Camelot Note: The "Application Data" folder for XP and earlier, and the "AppData" folder for Vista, are hidden folders. When you navigate there, you will have to set your "display hidden files" under Folder Options in order to find it. (Go to C:Documents and Settings(whatever your user name is) - click "Tools" - click "Folder Options" - click the "View" tab - scroll until you see "Hidden files and folders" - click the radio button that says "Show hidden files and folders" - click "Apply" - click "OK.") No one should fear losing any user settings or individual character settings. The game will take care of copying all of the affected files to the new location. Files that will be automatically copied from the old location into the new: (character name)-(Server).ini (character name)-(Server).ign default(window width).ini user.dat Files that will not be moved, but new versions will appear in the new location: animnode.log audio.log char.bin chat.log chat_buffers.tmp critical.log debug.log errorlog.txt frame.txt intel.log ui.log world.log (Screen shot name).bmp For example, existing screen shots that you have will remain in the original place, while new ones will be placed in the new directory. NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES * Fixed a bug where accounts which were not eligible for the Elder title could still select it when having high crafting skills. NEW BOUNTY POINT REWARDS The availability of rewards which can be purchased with Bounty Points has been greatly increased. Many of these rewards are designed to reduce much of the need to continue PvEing after reaching 50 for those who would rather focus immediately on RvR. * Realizing their Atlantean masters are not returning, four sphinxes have traveled to the Hall of Heroes to offer ML credit, artifact credit, and scrolls in exchange for stories from the frontiers (represented by bounty points). Credit is obtained by purchasing the tokens they sell, then handing the tokens to them. If a token is purchased for an encounter the player already has credit for, handing the token back to the sphinx will return the Bounty Points spent. * Bounty Point Masters have been added to each realm's primary border keep (Castle Sauvage, Svasud Faste, and Druim Ligen). These new NPCs sell a variety of items including: realm respecs, Champion Level respecs, Master Level respecs, the chestnut horse, hastener speed gems, experience-granting scrolls (in both a 1% and 10% variety), and special new jewelry items. * The NPCs in each housing market that already sell deeds, porches and consignment merchants now offer the same goods for bounty points as well as gold. * Merchants have been added to house hookpoint stores which can obtained for free and placed on a house hookpoint to allow the purchase of interior and garden decorations for bounty points as opposed to gold. * Existing bounty point rewards (i.e. stones, totems, and crystals) now have 20 charges instead of 1. Note that current charges will not be retroactively updated on previously purchased rewards. CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES General - Albion * The Armorsmiths, Fletchers, and Weaponsmith Masters of Camelot have relocated to 'Shorty' Malone's Inn which is located near the channelers in Camelot square near the forge. * The Alchemist and Spellcraft Masters of Camelot have relocated to the Magus Shoppus immediately next to 'Shorty' Malone's Inn. * The Guild of Shadows alchemy table has been relocated to just outside 'Shorty' Malone's Tavern. General - Midgard * Merchants selling crafting materials have settled their differences and have relocated to the two longhouses just North of the Assembly Hall. * All tradeskill masters can now be found in either the two longhouses or the smaller building to the north of them. * The alchemy table behind the Assembly Hall has been relocated to near the forge in this same area. Quests - General * Basic Horse - A recent effort by the Kings of each realm to encourage citizens to trade in their old, basic horses for weapons has resulted in a surplus of basic horses taking up space in the royal stables. Therefore the Horse Voucher for the basic horse can now be obtained for free from the Horse Merchants in the capital cities and the quest completed at level 10. Quests - Albion * Imperiled Wizard - Players who have completed step 2 but not finished the quest and received their reward will now get a reminder in their journal on what to say to Master Narudos to finish the quest. Albion Monsters * Large ants have sworn off their diet of snakes meaning they no longer will have a chance to drop snake meat as loot. SHROUDED ISLES WORLD NOTES General - Midgard * The monsters named 'hrimthursa icetouch' will now no longer drop realm inappropriate items. CATACOMBS WORLD NOTES Instanced Adventuring * Aurulite values have been increased by at least double. **Old Values: ***Aurulite Chip, Value 1 Aurulite Fragment, Value 5 Aurulite Shard, Value 10 Aurulite Cluster, Value 15 Aurulite Cluster, Value 20 **New Values: ***Aurulite Chip, Value 5 Aurulite Fragment, Value 10 Aurulite Shard, Value 20 Aurulite Cluster, Value 30 Aurulite Cluster, Value 40 *Note: These changes are not retroactive and only apply to newly-dropped Aurulite. COOPERATIVE SERVER * Royal Expedition Tasks 'Den Again', 'Beeches of Braemar', and 'Fighting in the Battlegrounds' will no longer be given out for each realm on the PVP and PVE rulesets as they require a trip to the Battlegrounds which are not enabled on these rulesets. PVP SERVER * Royal Expedition Tasks 'Den Again', 'Beeches of Braemar', and 'Fighting in the Battlegrounds' will no longer be given out for each realm on the PVP and PVE rulesets as they require a trip to the Battlegrounds which are not enabled on these rulesets. Category:Patch Notes Category:Patch Notes